Spending the Night
by DG Renamon
Summary: PG13 for romance stuff and swearing. Henry and Rika are good friends, but what happens when they are forced to spend the night under the same roof? Yes the title has hardly anythign to do with the real plot but deal with it.
1. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so you can't sue me.  Hahaha *cough* Anyway, here's the fic.  It's a Henrika and some Takajeri on the side, so if you don't support that then I suggest you leave now.  This story takes place where the Tamers are 14.  That means the D-Reaper thing happened a year or two ago.

Key:

"Text" = Dialog

'Text' = Thoughts

~*~Chapter One~*~

"Well, it looks like we're finished." stated Henry.

"Finally."  Rika sighed.  Henry and Rika were working on a school report together and it had taken them the whole day.  Rika was her normal self around the other Tamers, but she was more open towards Henry, mostly because they both like to be alone.  They became very good friends and spent a lot of time together.  She still had no idea how Henry could put up with her so much because no body else seemed to be able to.

Henry looked at his watch.  "You should be going, Rika."

"Oh God you're right!"  Rika exclaimed, glancing over at Henry's watch.  "I told my grandma I'd be home an hour ago."

They straightened up Henry's room, which was littered with notes, crumpled up paper, and some food items.  

Henry's dad, Janyuu, poked his head into the room.  "Are you guys done yet?"  He asked.

"Yeah we're just cleaning up, dad."  Henry answered.

"Oh, Mr. Wong, before I forget, my family will be out of town tomorrow and they want to know if I can stay here until they get back."  Rika asked, using her polite act that she used around adults.

"Why sure, Rika.  You know you're always welcome here."  Janyuu replied.

Rika left their apartment and walked home.  'I have to spend the day at Henry's house tomorrow!  How on earth will I put up with Suzie's childish personality, and Terriermon's wisecracks?' thought Rika.  'Oh well, it's better than spending the day with Gogglehead, Puppet Girl, Viserhead, and Four Eyes.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mom's voice.  "Rika!  Why are you so late?  I was so worried.  I thought something happened to you.  It's not safe outside at night."  

"Mom, I'm fine." She sneered.  "The project took longer than Henry and I thought it would."

"Speaking of Henry, did his dad say you could stay over there tomorrow?"  Her grandma asked, walking out the door to go to the store. 

"Yep.  He says I'm always welcome over there."  She answered.

"Ok."

"How long will I be there?"  Rika questioned

"Well," said Rumiko, "we won't be home until really late so why don't you spend the night?"

(AN: Rumiko is Rika's mom)

"Ok I guess."  Rika replied dully.  'I've never actually spent the night in his house.'  She thought.  'I'll probably end up getting the honors of getting Suzie to bed.  From what Henry says, it sounds pretty tough.'

~*~ Henry's House ~*~

The Wongs were all eating diner. (Not his older siblings.  They aren't in this fic.  Pretend they are at collage)

"Henry?"  Janyuu asked.

Henry swallowed the food in his mouth.  "Yeah Dad"  

"I've noticed you spend a lot of your time with Rika and I was wondering what you think of her."  He stated.

"She's a good friend.  Fun to have around, unless she's in a grumpy mood."  Henry answered before continuing to eat.

"Are you sure?"  His dad wondered.

"Yes!"  Henry was becoming annoyed by his father's questions.  

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

Rika woke up to the sound of her alarm clock beeping over and over again.  "Damn clock!"  She swore as she through the clock against the wall.  "8:00 already.  Mom and Grandma are probably gone by now."  She got up, took a quick shower, changed into her normal outfit, a white and green t-shirt with a heart on it and her jeans, and put her hair up in it's traditional style.  

Sure enough, she was right.  Hanging on her refrigerator was a note from her mom.  It read:

Dear Rika,

We left while you were sleeping.  Be back late.  Have fun at Henry's house.  

Love,

Mom and Grandma    

She packed the stuff that she needed: pajamas, toothbrush, a pair of close, a sleeping bag, her Digimon cards, and other things to keep her busy.  She didn't bother to have breakfast because she could get some when she got to Henry's house.

~*~

It was 9:30 when Rika reached Henry's apartment complex.  She took the elevator up to the fifth floor (AN: I'm guessing on what floor they live on.  They seem to live pretty far up) and walked to the Wong's apartment.  There was a sticky note on the door:

Rika,

Mrs. Wong, Suzie, and I had to go out for the day.  Henry is probably still asleep so make your self at home until he wakes up.

Mr. Wong

'At least I won't have to worry about Suzie bugging me.'  She thought.  'And I won't have to act polite because Mr. and Mrs. Wong won't be here.'

She opened the door and walked inside quietly because she didn't want to wake up Henry.  Of course, a few seconds after she walked in she forgot about doing that because she could hear the shower running.  'For once Henry didn't over sleep.'  She thought.  What she heard next almost caused her to burst out laughing.  She heard Henry singing. 

Akogareteta mono wa yume no mama da ne

(The things I longed for are still just dreams)

Furikaereba itsumo boku wo yobu koe

(When I turn around there's always a voice calling me)

Mune no naka de hageshiku yureru mada ma ni au ka mo shirenai

(Wavering intensely in my heart, I might still make it after all)

Kao wo agete jibun wo shinjite miru yo mou ichido

(I lift up my face and try believing in myself once more)

Ayumu beki mirai wo

(The future I must walk)

Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete

(Is illuminated by the light that guides me)

 Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka 

(Courage is born, in my hands)

Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo

(The future I must walk, a new future)

Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo 

(Ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon)

Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e

(To the future I must walk, overflowing with light)

Nagashite kita namida kawakasu kaze ga 

(All the tears I've cried, the wind that dried them)

Tsumetaku shimita kara me wo tojite ita

(Was so cold, I closed my eyes)

Shiranai basho mayoikondemo nuke daseru michi ga aru hazu

(Even if I get lost in an unknown place, there must be a way out)

Iki wo sutte kokoro wo hiraite miyou mou ichido

(I take a breath and try opening my heart once more)

Susumu beki mirai wo 

(The future I must travel)

Umarete hajimete ki ga tsuita no sa 

(For the first time in my life, I realized)

Hito wa kawarerun da itsu kara demo 

(People can change, at any time)

Susumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo

(The future I must travel, a new future)

Mitsumeteru sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo

(Ahead of where I was looking, I'll go there soon)

 Chikara ga afureru susumu beki mirai e

(To the future I must travel, overflowing with strength)

Ayumu beki mirai wo 

(The future I must walk)

Terashidasu hikari ni michibikarete

(Is illuminated by the light that guides me)

 Yuuki ga umareta yo kono te no naka 

(Courage is born, in my hands)

Ayumu beki mirai wo atarashii mirai wo 

(The future I must walk, a new future)

Yubi sashita sono saki ni sugu ni iku yo

(Ahead of where I pointed, I'll go there soon)

 Kagayaki afureru ayumu beki mirai e

(To the future I must walk, overflowing with light)

(AN: The song is Mirai, Henry's theme.  It's really good you should listen to it.  Henry has a great voice.)

She though it was very funny to here him singing but she had to admit, he was pretty good.  She figured she'd embarrass him a little for the fun of it.  She sat down on the floor in the den facing the hallway where the bathroom is.  She crisscrossed her legs so that her ankles were overlapping and gripped her hands around her ankles.  (Hard to explain, try it yourself and you'll get it.)

After a while of waiting, Rika heard the water turning off.  She tried to think of just what to say.  'I wonder how red his face will get.'  Rika joked to herself.  A few minutes later Henry walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.  His didn't even notice Rika until he heard her voice.

"You have a lovely singing voice."  Rika said teasingly.  Henry stopped dead in his tracks and turned such as deep shade of red you would never have guessed he was Chinese-Japanese.  He slowly turned his head towards the red headed girl sitting in his den.  She was struggling not to laugh.  Rika had managed to control her laughter they both silently stood/sat there, Henry still very red.

Now that her laughter was gone, Rika studied Henry.  'Yep, like I guessed, red like there's no tomorrow.  It's still so funny.'  She thought.  She then realized for the first time that he was wearing nothing but a towel.  She slowly started to blush too.  'You know, Henry's kind of cute.'  I few moments later she realized what she had just thought and mentally kicked her self.  'Don't think such things, Rika!!!' her mind yelled at her.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only about two minutes, Henry walked into his room.  Rika could hear him cursing loudly from where she was sitting.  She got up and made them both some breakfast: pancakes and fresh bread that she got from Takato's bakery on the way over.  She set the table and soon the smell of food lured Henry cautiously out of his room, this time, fully dresses in his usual black t-shirt, orange vest, and brown pants.  Rika and Henry locked eyes and both started to blush.  Just as quickly as it happened, they shifted their gaze.  

Henry sat down at the table and silently ate.  Rika thought that the silence was very bothering.  It wasn't like them not to talk.  She began to remember the look on Henry's face.  This caused her to quietly laugh, which turned into a louder laugh. 

Henry on the other hand, was unsettled.  He wakes up so he can be ready when Rika comes, and she decides to come early.  'Why don't things ever work out for me?  It was bad enough I was singing, but I had to be in a towel.  I couldn't have changed in the bathroom!  Was it just me, or was she staring at me?  I'm so confused…'

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Rika laughing.  'Why is she laughing?  Is she laughing at me?  Am I that bad of a singer?'  After a while of trying to figure everything out, Henry started to laugh too.

~~~~~~

I understand that not much Henrika happened but it's only the first chapter.  They're still friends.  They need to realize their feelings first.  Please review and tell me if I should continue, and I'll accept any ideas or suggestions.


	2. 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon…yet…

Ok Here's the second chapter.  I'll try to make this long with lots of Henrika.  But, I don't wanna put too much cause then the fic would be finished in two chapters.  We can't have that happen can we.

Key:

"Text" = Dialog

'Text' = Thoughts

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Henry and Rika were both laughing, which was pretty bad for Henry because he was in the middle of swallowing a pretty big piece of bread.  He forced it down his throat and continued to laugh.

(AN: Remember when Takato was stealing bread for Guilmon and he swallowed one and choked on it?  That's kinda what happened to Henry)

They continued to laugh for a while until Terriermon poked his head out of Henry's room.

"What's wrong with you Henry?  One moment you're cursing so loud all of West Shinjuku could hear you and the next minute you're laugh---Hey is that food I smell?!"  Terriermon ran over and sat on Henry's head, trying to reach the food.  "My arms are too short!"  He yelled.

Henry picked up a roll of bread and handed it to Terriermon, who quickly gulped it down.  Both the Tamers had stopped laughing except for a few chuckles here and there.  After a few minutes, Renamon appeared at the table and began to eat without a word.

"You sure are rude."  Rika stated.  "Do you even say hello anymore?"

Renamon wasn't listening.  She was too busy puzzling over how to fit the bread in her small mouth.  After a while she gave up with a sigh.  "Hello."  

"That's better."  Rika said, cutting the bread into smaller pieces and handing it back to Renamon.

"That's what ya get for having a Digimon with a small mouth."  Terriermon declared.

"At least her mouth isn't the size of a watermelon like yours is."  Henry joked watching his Digimon swallow his food without chewing.

Silence overcame them all again and nobody broke the silence until after breakfast.  Henry and Terriermon were the first ones done.  Henry rinsed his plate and Terriermon dried it. 

(AU: Those ears are good for something)

They went back into his room and Terriermon burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Rika heard Henry yell.

Terriermon stopped his laughter long enough to mock Rika's voice.  "You have a lovely singing voice."  Terriermon then continued his laughter.

"Shut up Terriermon I'm warning you!"

Back in the kitchen, Renamon looked pretty confused.  "I can't leave you alone at all anymore."  She shook her head.  

"Renamon!"  Rika scowled at the yellow fox.  Rika could have sworn she heard Henry throw something at Terriermon.  It was very funny and she started to laugh.  

"Why are you laughing?" questioned Renamon.

Rika couldn't answer because she was laughing so she pointed to Henry's door where all the yelling was coming from.  Renamon too, began to laugh.  

~*~

It was noon and the yelling had still not stopped.  Rika went over to Henry's room.

~*~In Henry's Room~*~

"Terriermon I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up!"  Henry yelled.

Terriermon mimicked Hnery's singing.  "Ayumu beki marai e!"

Henry ran after Terriemon and grabbed him.

-Knock-Knock-

Terriermon sighed in relief.  

"Henry."  Rika called.  No answer.  "Henry!"

"I'm busy.  Come back later."  He answered.

"Busy doing what?"

"Killing Terriermon."

Rika sighed and tried to open the door but it was locked.  "Renamon.  You know what to do."

Renamon nodded and disappeared, reappearing in Henry's room.  She took Terriermon from the boy's hands and put him safely outside the window.  Then she unlocked the door so Rika could get in.

"Henry, we have to meet the group in the park in an hour."

"Fine, but Terriermron can't come."  Henry said

"Whatever."  Rika walked out of the room and sat in the den.

"I guess I'll go over my deck strategies."  She decided.  Five minutes later Henry came out of his room and grabed two sodas from the refrigerator and handing one to Rika as he sat down to watch TV.  The news was on.  

Today's top story: Famous fashion model, Rumiko Nonaka…

"Change the channel!"  Rika yelled.  Henry smiled and changed it.

~*~About an hour later~*~

Henry and Rika were walking to Guilmon's hiding spot.  "You're 10 minutes late you guys!"  Kazu yelled

"Glad to see you learned to tell time, VisorHead."  Rika joked.

The Tamers sat down in Guilmon's hideout and talked about stuff.  Rika wasn't paying attention though.  She was still thinking about that morning.  'It was supposed to be a joke.'  She thought.  'But he seemed, not to mention sounded, pretty upset.  I've never seen Henry so mad.  And I know I'll never get the image of Henry in a towel out of my head no matter how hard I try.  I'll just say I'm sorry later.'  Rika shuddered at the thought.  She had never told someone she was sorry and actually meant it!  But this time she did.

Henry was also having his share of space outs.  'It still doesn't make sense.  I wouldn't have cared if anyone else had heard my sing or something but for some reason I'm upset because it was Rika.  Why does it bother me?  I'm probably just embarrassed.  Yeah that's it.  We'll straighten everything out later.

"Hey, can you guys hear us?"  a very puzzled Takato asked.  He had been talking to Henry and Rika for a while but they weren't answering him.  "Hello!!!?"  They finally snapped out of it.

"Huh…what?"  Henry tried to look interest.  Rika did pretty much the same thing.

"You guys have been spacing out the whole time.  What's wrong?"  Jeri asked gently.

"Well…you see…Henry was…"  Rika started to speak but soon found herself unable to because Henry had jumped and pushed her down to the ground and held his hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP RIKA!!!"  He yelled while blushing a deep red.

Everyone else stepped back a bit.  Henry only yelled when he was really angry.  And that was much louder than normal yelling.  They decided it was best to leave them be, otherwise they might kill each other.

After everything was discussed the Tamers parted ways.  Kazu and Kenta walked towards their homes, Takato and Jeri walked together because they felt like it, (big surprise) and Rika and Henry headed back to Henry's apartment.  "I'm going to kill you!"  Henry threatened.  Rika mocked him and ran away as he ran after her.  She made it to Henry's apartment and rushed inside, Henry close behind her.

She ran into the den and jumped onto the couch.  Henry would have done the same thing if he hadn't noticed a beeping light on his phone.  "A message."  He said, more to himself than to Rika.  He pressed the play button and listened.

Henry, it's Mom.  There was a car accident in town and the roads are blocked.  We're going to stay at a hotel until they open it up again.  I'm sure you can cook dinner yourself.  Bye.  The sound of sirens could be heard in the back round.

"My mom, dad, and Suzie won't be back anytime soon.  There was a car crash."  Henry informed Rika as he sat down on the couch next to her.

"I'm sorry."  Rika mumbled quietly.

Henry barely heard her.  "What?"

"I'm sorry."  Rika repeated, louder this time.

"For what."  Henry looked puzzled.

Rika looked at him like her was crazy.  "For everything today.  It's all my fault and I feel really bad about it."

"You _must_ feel really, you apologized."  Henry laughed.

"Don't get used to it, Wong."  I'm feeling generous today."  She joked.

They both laughed.  Then Henry stopped.  "I need to tell you something."  He motioned her to come closer.  He bent over and whispered in her ear.  "I'm still gonna kill you."  Rika jumped of the couch and got ready to run as he slowly walked towards her.  She knew that Henry was faster than her so she would need the head start.  Henry stopped walking and ran.  Rika ran too.  She picked up speed and so did Henry.  She ran straight for a wall and just when she was about 5 inches away from it, she swerved to her left.  Henry on the other hand, wasn't read for that and slammed into the wall.  Rika laughed and ran away.

'I'm actually having fun.  That doesn't happen often, but here I am.  Why?  Oh well, its not important.'

The two ran around the house for a while, laughing every time the other stumbles, or trips.  Rika looked behind her and didn't see Henry.  Where'd he go?  She walked around the house for a while, looking for him.  Suddenly she was pinned down to the ground with Henry on top of her, smiling victoriously.  "You shouldn't let your guard down."  He teased.  Rika struggled to get free but Henry was too strong.  She thought the whole thing was strange.  She was lying on her back, which hurt a little from the floors impact, and Henry was holding her arms down, without effort she might add.  It was creepy.  But she was having fun and that was all that mattered to her.  They found themselves staring at each other and without even noticing it they drew closer and closer to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's it for the second chapter.  Talk about cliffhanger.  You'll just have to wait for the next chapter.  I'm proud to announce that I am dyslexic, I think.  I keep spelling Henry, Hnery.  It takes so long just to type a chapter cause I have to go back and fix it all.  


	3. 3

Disclaimer:  I don't own Digimon…yet.

Sorry I didn't get this up sooner.  I'd like to mention my favorite fics.

Getting to Know You

From Tokyo to England

Hate vs. Love

The Power Within 

So did that cliffhanger draw you guys in?  I never listen in class (don't worry it's the beginning of the marking period I can still get a good grade) so I took that time to think about what to put next.  I think I have a lot.  I've never written a romance before so give it some time.  Henry's dad seems out of character in this but I need some humor/plot moving.

Key:

"Text" = Dialog

'Text' = Thoughts

~*~Chapter Two~*~

Henry and Rika drew closer and closer and then a noise was heard from behind the door and someone was turning the knob.  The two jumped apart quickly.  The Wong family soon entered the house.  "We're home."  The greeted.

"Hi Dad."  Henry muttered.  'Damn it!'  Henry looked at the clock.  "6:00" Henry read.  His mom was starting to make some dinner.  Suzy came running over to Henry.

"Henwy!  Dere was dis biiig apcident in da woad!  But luckiwy dey got da woads clear so we could get home.

(AN: There's my attempt at Suzy's speech impairment.)

"That's great Suzy."  He said with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Dinner's ready!"  Mrs. Wong announced.  They all sat down and ate a good American style meal of hamburgers and fries.  They didn't get to eat it often but they loved it when they did.  Rika and Henry both ate quietly, glancing at each other every now and then only to blush and look away a second later.  Henry's dad was watching this.  He was convinced in the back of his mind that they were more than friends.  'They spend a lot of time with each other and Henry sounded uptight with my questions yesterday.'  When the family was finished eating the rinsed and dried their dishes.  Henry and Rika went into Henry's room to play cards.

"Ha!  I win again!"  Rika's shouted for the upteenth time.  Henry dropped his cards in defeat.

"Do you ever lose?"  Henry complained.

 "Nope."  Rika replied.  She glanced at the clock.  "Wow, 10:30 already.  I guess we lost track of time.  They got ready for bed and then laid out Rika's sleeping bag.  Henry sat up in bed and wrote in his journal.  After a while he put it down next to him and went to sleep.  Rika stood awake.  She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried.  After half an hour of trying, she gave up sleeping and got up.  She was going to wake Henry so she wouldn't be the only one awake.  She was at his bed when she noticed the journal.  She carefully picked it up and opened it to the most resent entry.

Today was very hectic.  I'm still trying to figure everything out but it just makes my brain itch.  I just don't understand.  I didn't act like myself all day, especially around Rika.  I wish I knew what was wrong with me.  Please, please, please don't tell me I like Rika.  I can't.  What am I doing?  I'm talking to a piece of paper.  Maybe a good night sleep will clear my mind.

Rika closed the book slowly.  "He thinks he…likes me."  Great now I'm confused too.  She went to put the book down but her tired legs gave way and she tripped, waking up Henry who was very curious to why Rika had just fallen on him.

"What do you want?"  He asked grumpily.  He hated being woken up.

"Nothing.  I just…tripped."  She blushed.

"Whatever."  He turned to go back to sleep but stopped when he saw his journal in her hands.  "Hey give that back!"  He panicked.

"What?  You mean this?"  She held the book out of his reach.

"Please, please, please tell me you didn't read it."  He pleaded.

"Sorry."  She teased.

"You read it!!!"  He screamed.

"Calm down it's no big deal.  I only read the last page."  She muffled a laugh.

Henry sweatdropped and gave up, placing a pillow over his head.  Rika giggled and took the pillow away.  "Don't over react."

"But you read it."  He was trying to retrieve his pillow.

"So.  I don't care."

"You don't?"  Henry looked completely confused.

"Nope.  Trust me.  I've felt stuff like that before.  It's a phase.  It'll be gone in a few days."  She explained.

"That's a relief.  But what if it doesn't go away."  He asked, going back into a worrying state.

"Don't ask me.  Then it's your problem."  She responded blankly.

"Is there anyway to tell in advance how I feel?"  Henry struggled to keep awake.

"Well, I'm not sure if it would work but my mom once told me that if you think you like someone but aren't sure, you should go out with them and see how you feel after that."  Rika made a disgusted face while mocking her mom.

"So your saying we should go out?"  Henry tried to make sense of what he heard.

"I'm not saying, I'm suggesting.  Would you rather spend the rest of your life worrying about something that isn't important."  Rika was getting bored of the conversation.

"Whatever.  I'll give it a shot.  We'll work out the details tomorrow."  Henry yawned.  "Right now I need some sleep."  It seemed like only a few seconds before he had drifted into a deep sleep.  They both slept peacefully.

~*~The Next Morning~*~

Rika woke up to the sound of birds chirping.  "Stupid birds."  She mumbled as she got dressed and went into the kitchen.  Henry was already awake and looking through the food, trying to find something to eat.

"It would be hard to imagine you anorexic."  Rika joked

(AU: Thanks to my friend, Sandra, who's obsession with food gave me this idea.  Earlier today she said, "Could you imagine me anorexic?"  Anorexic means loss of appetite or starving yourself.  Stuff like that.)

Henry didn't answer.  He was too busy being hungry.  Finally he gave up.  "There's nothing to eat."  He complained.

"We can go to Gogglehead's bakery.  They're open early."  As much as she hated seeing Takato so cheerful in the morning, she was really hungry.

"Ok."  They both walked to the door.

"Oh Henwy!"  An annoying voice called from her room.  "I'm awake and weady to pway!"

"Hurry."  Henry whispered, desperate to get out of the apartment quickly.

~*~Bakery~*~

"Hey Gogglehead, we need bread."  Rika stated hungrily.

"Here, I'll give you 6 pieces.  Is that enough?"  Takato grabbed some bread and put it in a bag.

"Better get some more.  I'm sure Terriermon and Renamon will want some too."  Henry answered Takato's question.  After they got the bread they ate it in the park.  Not too soon after they started eating, the Digimon showed up and dug in to the food.

"So Henry, when should we have our date?"  She asked teasingly.

"What?  Oh that.  I don't know.  Do you still wanna go through with it?" said Henry.

"If it's to help a friend then I'll deal with it."  Rika put her hands behind her head.

Henry stifled a laugh.  "Did Rika Nonaka just think of someone before herself?!"  

Rika laughed sarcastically and attempted to keep the subject off of herself.  "How about today at five?"

Henry thought for a second.  "That's fine."

"Ok." said Rika.  They both finished their bread and went their separate ways.  'Why am I going through with this?'  Rika thought.  'Do I really want to show Henry that we're just friends, or something else?  I must admit, I do feel pretty weird.  Yesterday wasn't exactly normal.  But I won't let that get to me.'

Henry slowly made his way home.  'How am I gonna get through this?  Don't worry, Henry.  You'll go out with her and you'll both have a lousy time, or at least be like a friend thing.  This is so confusing.  Why do I feel this way?  Rika said it was phase.  I just hope she's right.  At least I think I do.'  Henry got home and was greeted by his dad.

"Where did you go off to?"  He sounded mad and worried.

"Rika and I got some bread from Takato's bakery."  Henry showed the bag.  "There's one left, do you want it?"

"No thanks.  Can you watch Suzie today?" asked Janyuu.

"I can't.  I'm busy today."  Henry stated dully.

"Busy doing what?"  He asked curiously.

"Just stuff."  He answered simply.  Henry's dad sighed and sat down to watch TV.  A while later he went to call Suzie a babysitter, only to discover that Henry had already gotten a hold of the phone and was talking in his room, unfortunately, Henry left his door open a crack so his dad could hear his conversation.

"Shut up Takato.  You can't tell anyone…I don't care how funny you think it is.  This isn't something to laugh about.  I'm seriously confused…No I won't tell you what happens…You have a sick mind…*frustrated sigh* I don't know why I'm even bothering to do this."  Takato's voice could then be heard screaming through the receiver.  Hey Jeri!  Henry's going out with Rika!!!  Then laughs could be heard in the back round.  "GOOD BYE TAKATO!"  Henry hung up and fell onto his bed.  "Why does everything bad happen to me?"

Henry's dad went to find Terriermon.

~~~~~~~~

"So what do you want me to do exactly?"  Terriermon tilted his head like a dog only not as stupid looking.  (AN: I love when dogs do that! ^_^)

"I want you to follow Henry around today, but don't let him know you are there."  Mr. Wong explained.

"You want me to spy on him?"  Terriermon looked confused.

"You won't be spying.  You'll just be watching over him.  Isn't that what you're supposed to do?"

"I guess it is.  What the heck I'll do it."  Terriermon sighed.

"Good, but remember, don't let him know you are there, no matter what."  Henry's dad strongly emphasized the last part.

"Gotcha."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is.  Hope you liked it.  What will happen next?  I know!  But I'm not telling.  *Laughs* Please review.  Remember, this is my first romance fic.  So don't flame me.  But I would like suggestions.  I might write a RyoRika in the future.  Yes, I support both Ryuki and Henrika.  Call me weird.  I can't decide which I like better.  There's a lot of Ryuki in the show but almost no Henrika.  But Henrika seems like a good couple.  Oh well.  Oh yeah.  And school takes up a lot of my time.  My team gets more homework than the others do.  I can't stand it!  I can't right the fic on weekdays.  When summer comes I'll get chapters up a lot faster.  I bet all of you thought they would kiss didn't you.  I thought it over and realized I'd have a better plot if they didn't kiss…yet…REVIEW.  I love reviews.


	4. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon…but if I get into my cousin's will I could buy it.  I love having an uncle with 15 million dollars.  No kidding.  He has a private jet and three expensive cars.  Invest your money.  It pays off. 

I didn't put the chapter up sooner 'cause I was waiting for more reviews.  Unfortunately, that didn't happen.  I only get the chance to right this fic on weekends and Thursdays so be patient. Anyway, here's the next chapter.  What will happen?  DO DO DO DO

Random person: Shut up will ya!!!!

Key:

"Text" = Dialog

'Text' = Thoughts

~*~Chapter 3~*~

It was 4:30 and Henry was heading over to Rika's house.  He was wearing his usual black shirt and orange vest with brown pants.  He got to Rika's house with 5 minutes to spare.  Renamon was leaning against a tree with her eyes shut.

"H-hi Renamon."  Henry nervously spoke.  He once made the mistake of waking up Renamon and he didn't want it to happen again.

Renamon opened one eye.  "Rika in back by the garden."  Then she quickly closed her eye again, making it obvious that she didn't want to talk.  Henry walked across the lawn of the old style Japanese mansion.  He opened the gate and found Rika standing on the bridge over her pond.  She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jean capris.  Henry sighed.  'She isn't going to make this easy is she?'  He thought.  "Hi Rika."  He waved his hand to draw her attention.  She turned her gave to him and smiled for a brief second.

"Where should we go?"  She asked.

"We could get some ice cream."  Henry suggested.

"Ok."  Rika replied with some anticipation in her voice.  It was pretty warm out, the perfect temperature for ice cream.  They walked off, but unknown to them, Terriermon wasn't far behind.

~*~

They were walking through the city looking for an ice cream shop to eat at.  "We can eat here."  Rika walked towards the building she was pointing to.

Henry quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.  "No we can't."

"Why not?!"  Rika hated being told she couldn't do something.

Henry pointed to the window where Takato and Jeri could be seen sharing a sundae.  "That's why."

"Good point.  If we walked in there we'd never hear the end of it."  Rika grimaced.  Henry just nodded.

After a while they finally found another ice cream shop.  "May I take your order?"  The waitress asked.

"Two sundaes please."  Henry answered.

While Henry and Rika waited for their ice cream to arrive they spoke about lots of things.  They had a brief discussion about how they defeated the D-Reaper, Rika taking the opportunity to brag.

When their ice cream came they stopped talking and began to eat.  Afterwards, Henry paid and they left.  They decided to go down to the carnival.  On the way they ran into Calumon who getting dizzy staring at the merry-go-round.

"Whoa!  Whoa!  Whaho!!"  The rabbit-like Digimon spun around.  "Everything is spinning."

"He looks like he's drunk."  Henry commented to Rika who giggled at the thought of Calumon drinking.  Henry froze when he heard Rika giggle.  He had heard her laugh but that!  That just wasn't normal for her.  When he snapped out of his thoughts, Calumon was about three inches away from his face.  "Ah!"  He almost tripped from surprise.

"You sure are acting funny."  Calumon asked in his silly way.

"Don't worry Calumon.  Henry is just being an idiot."  Rika explained jokingly while flashing Henry a grin.

~*~

At the carnival, the two Tamers first decided to go on the roller coaster.  The ride started off slow and went upward for a long time.  When it reached the top it slowly climbed over the small hill and went rushing down the rest of the ride.  The wind blew at the Tamers' faces.  They passed through many loops and endured sharp turns.  The ride slowly came to a stop and let the dizzy riders off.  Henry and Rika stumbled off and sat down on a bench.

Rika laughed.  "You look just like Calumon did."

"At least I don't look have a stupid as the three of you look."  Henry pointed to Rika.

(AN: You probably understand what the last sentence meant unless you're stupid.  He's so dizzy he sees three Rika's.)

They sat on the bench until the earth around them stopped spinning and then went to play some games.  Rika saw some ditsy girl hovering over her boyfriend.  "Win me a teddy bear, sweety."

Rika rolled her eyes and turned to Henry, mocking the girl.  "Win me a teddy bear, sweety."  They both laughed as the girl gave them a glare.

~*~

It was now 8:00 and Henry and Rika were heading back.  They had played games, gone on rides, and ate.  Calumon had gone back along time ago, complaining that he was too dizzy.

'Dammit!'  Henry thought.  'Why did today have to be so fun?  It's not fair.  I was supposed to have a lousy time.  But if I didn't that means…oh crap…'

Rika also thought to herself.  'Today was pretty fun.  Wait.  That's a bad thing.  Isn't it?  I think it is.  I'm not sure.'

They reached Rika's house in silence.  "Mom, Grandma, I'm home…Mom…Grandma…are you there."  Rika called.  Nobody answered.  She walked into her room looked around for some sort of note.

"Maybe they're out shopping or something."  Henry theorized, his voice full of disbelief.  About a minute later, the phone began to ring.  Rika grabbed for it.  "Hello?"

"Hi R-Rika?" Her mothers voice spoke in a quiver.

"Mom what's wrong?"  Rika didn't usualy hear her mom sound like that.

"Your Grandma had a heart attack.  We're at the hospital.  You can come down whenever you like.  Rika?  Rika?"  Rika had hung up the phone.

"Rika?  What happened?"  Henry asked worridly.  No response.  He tried repeating the question again incase she didn't hear him.  "What hap-"

"Grandma had a heart attack…"  She cut in.

Henry tried to reasure her.  "Rika I'm sure she'll be fine."

Rika turned to face him in a rage, tears filling her eyes.  "No she won't!  She'll die.  I'll be stuck to live with my no good excuse for a mother!  I can see it now.  She'll force me to wear dresses and go to stupid fashion shoots with her!  My Grandma was the one that always talked her out of that stuff!  With her gone, nobody can stop her.  How am I supposed to survive?

"…"  Henry couldn't think of anything to say.  He had a complete family.  An overly complete one at that.  He didn't know what it was like to be rejected and ignored by the people around him.  But from what Rika always told him, it was the worst thing ever.

"Besides her, nobody cares about me."  The anger in Rika's voice turning to saddness.

"Rika I…I care about you."  Henry spoke softly but loud enough for her to hear.

Rika wiped away her tears to have them replaced with new ones.  "That's different.  You care about me like a friend."

Henry winced a bit, as if regretting what he would do next and sighed.  "Rika, I don't care about you like a friend.  I care about you like this."  He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers gently.  'Get ready to be punched in the face.'  Henry told himself.

They slowly parted and Rika laied her head upon his shoulder and continued to cry silently.  Henry stroked her head, trying to comfort her.  "It's ok.  Just cry."  He knew Rika hated to show emotions but she had to cry or her anger and saddness would be bottled up inside, like they used to be.

When Rika was finished crying, they both looked at each other, their eyes speaking for themselves.  They began to walk to the hospital, hand in hand.  Neither of them noticed the shocked Terriermon that sat in a near by tree.

To Be Continued…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

*laughs* I did it!  It took forever but I did it!  I can't wait for the next chapter.  Give me suggestions because I have no idea what to do next.  I wish I could have made this chapter longer but I just couldn't think of more to add.  REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  Do you want me to include more interaction with the other Tamers?  Is Rika too OOC?  I NEED YOUR VOTE!!!!  DO YOU WANT HER GRANDMA TO LIVE OR DIE?  YOU DECIDE!


End file.
